castlefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dead Pool
The Dead Pool is the twenty-first episode of the third season of Castle. Summary When champion swimmer and Olympic hopeful Zach Lindsey is found dead in a training pool, Castle & Beckett dive in to investigate his murder, and discover myriad secrets that might have led to his death. Alex Conrad, a mystery writer who Castle helped to get published, is in town and he spends time with Beckett. Castle is jealous of the time that Conrad and Beckett spend together. Recap Castle and Beckett talk to Zach Lindsey's ex-girlfriend, Bridget, after talking to his mentor Rob "The Rocket" Tredwyck, an Olympic champion. They clear the girlfriend and her four brothers and find Lindsey's place has been tossed. They discover steroids hidden in his apartment. Lanie says that Lindsey didn't have steroids in his blood, so they investigate whether he may have been dealing. There is a hit on Lindsey's fingerprints on an unsolved car theft. Lindsey and his best friend, Tommy Marcone were stealing cars so that Lindsey could afford to eat. At the chop-shop Lindsey was selling the cars to, a car with "SWIM4GOLD" vanity plates is found. Brian Morris, a wealthy teammate of Zach's, is discovered to have been using the steroids that Zach and Tommy found in his car. Tommy says he blackmailed Brian pretending to be Zach for $25,000. The team investigate Brian and his father but can't find evidence for either of them committing the murder or hiring a hitman. Castle invites Conrad to a poker night, with Michael Connelly and Dennis Lehane. It is shown that Stephen J. Cannell's chair will be left empty for a year. Castle gets a clue from the poker game. Castle and Beckett interrogate the swim team's coach and from him conclude that Tredwyck was juiced when he swam. They theorise that Zach went to his mentor to get advice about the steroids. He used a shirt covered in pure chlorine to burn Zach and thus cause him to drown. Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Special Guest Cast *Michael Connelly as Himself *Dennis Lehane as Himself Guest Cast *Justin Bruening as Rob Tredwyck *Brendan Hines as Alex Conrad *Erik Palladino as Coach Rome *Andrew Lawrence as Tommy Marcone *Josie Loren as Bridget McManus *Kathleen Mary Carthy as Lorraine Dinovi *Peter Parros as Dr. Rex Colabro *Ben Bledsoe as Brian Morris *Zoran Radanovich as Jimmy Lennon *Bruce Katzman as Benjamin Morris *Tom Jourden as Lawyer *Roy Huang as Aaron Choi *Kelley Robins Hicks as Julie Singer *Katrina Nelson as Bartender *Crispian Belfrage as Photograph *Yasmine Abriel as Girl Quotes :Beckett: Which was? :Ryan: Leprechaun toss. (to Esposito who was gonna ask) Don't ask. Anyway, the, uh, older brother, he got first place. (seeing his jacket sleeve is torn) Oh, man. :Castle: Well, the merits of Irish culture aside... :Ryan: Hey! :Castle: Sorry. Perhaps this suggests Bridget was telling the truth about our elusive Estonian. :Alexis: Dad, you ever think that maybe you’re overreacting a teensy bit? You ever think that maybe he admires you so much that spending time with Beckett is to understand you better? :Castle: Don't confuse me with your reasonableness. :Beckett: No, I'm sorry. I just got a message. :Castle: From who? Conrad? It is, isn't it? What'd he say? :Beckett: Nothing. He was just seeing what time we can meet up tonight. :Castle: And that made you laugh? :Beckett: Yeah. He's funny. :Michael Connelly (to Alex Conrad): Know what I did after I wrote my first novel? I shut up and wrote 23 more. :Esposito: So, a dude can be a muse, right, bro? I mean, it's not weird or anything, is it? :Castle: That's a little weird. :Beckett: Yeah. :Castle (after Esposito leave, he looks to Beckett): Thank you. :Beckett: Always. Featured Music *"Baby Baby Baby" - Make the Girl Dance *"Liquor Store" - Uncle Lucius Trivia * Captain Montgomery tells the victim's mother that he has two daughters and one son, when she ask if he had any kids. * Richard Castle runs his own website. * The underground website Castle mentions when pulling up the car break in video is youwillviewit.com * Castle and his mystery writing poker buddies leave an empty seat at their table in memory of fellow mystery writer Stephen Cannell who passed away from melanoma in September 2010. *Perhaps in response to the imminent arrival of another wordsmith, Castle trots out his talent for alliteration early in this episode, describing the man mentioned by Bridget as a 'secretive Slav' and 'elusive Estonian'. *Esposito and Ryan appear to be telling Alex Conrad about their encounter with Hal Lockwood in "Knockdown", given Ryan's dialog as they wander back to Beckett and Castle at the end. References The Dead Pool Category:Celebrities Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes